Andrei Arlovski vs. Fabricio Werdum
The fight was the UFC debut of Fabricio Werdum. The Fight Andrei Arlovski vs. Fabricio Werdum - Everything was pretty much identical. The fight was Werdum's UFC debut. The first round began. They circled, sizing each other up. Arlovski landed a good inside leg kick to start things off after a few long moments. Werdum landed an inside leg kick a second later. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick and a counter right and ate a few counters himself before they clinched and Werdum landed a few pitterpatter body shots. Werdum landed a good elbow and right hand as they broke. Werdum landed a nice leg kick. Arlovski missed a big right hand. Arlovski landed a leg kick. Arlovski dropped Werdum in close with an uppercut right to the jaw and stood over him, landing leg kicks. Werdum beckoned as if to say 'come down here' and Arlovski laughed and kept kicking the downed Werdum's legs. The crowd sounded restless. Herb Dean stood Werdum up. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. Werdum pushed forward with massive straight combinations, landing at least four of the punches and they clinched. 'What a buzz in this room, here, Joe.' 'Yeah these people looove this sport.' Arlovski landed a big uppercut inside and a right hand as Werdum pulled away that rocked Werdum. They circled. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. Arlovski landed a good leg kick. Werdum was limping a bit. Werdum landed a combination and ate a counter right from Arlovski. Arlovski landed another leg kick. Arlovski landed another leg kick. The first round ended. The second round began. Werdum looked a little nervous, Arlovski was looking very confident in comparison. They circled around for a bit, sizing each other up once again. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick and dodged a counter combination. Werdum telegraphed a takedown attempt and Arlovski sprawled and landed some leg kicks to the downed Werdum for a bit until letting him stand up. Arlovski landed the inside leg kick and Werdum caught it but Arlovski pushed him away. Werdum missed a high spinning back kick. Werdum landed a body kick. The pace had slowed a tad bit. Werdum landed a leg kick. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. Werdum landed a good counter. Arlovski landed some good jabs. Arlovski landed a leg kick. Werdum pushed forward with another good combination. Arlovski landed a leg kick. They circled around. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. Werdum's leg was welted above, both legs actually. Arlovski landed another inside leg kick. Arlovski landed another inside leg kick and Werdum responded with a counter combination and ate another shot from Arlovski. The second round ended. Herb Dean warned the fighters in between rounds that he'd take a point from the first fighter who retreats. The third round began. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. Werdum tried a flying knee and ate a big counter. They circled. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. They circled. Arlovski barely missed a right hand. Arlovski missed a leg kick. Arlovski landed a really good inside leg kick. They weren't doing much. Arlovski landed another inside leg kick. Werdum shot for the takedown and Arlovski sprawled and stuffed it. Werdum tried to push forward and ate a counter from Arlovski. Werdum landed a slap to Arlovski's head in an exchange, hahaha. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. Arlovski landed another inside leg kick. Werdum landed a body kick. Arlovski landed an inside leg kick. The crowd sounded restless. Werdum landed a good counter combination. Werdum landed a body kick. Werdum landed more good combinations and slipped and laid on his back but then stood up after a second. The third round ended and they hugged. Andrei Arlovski was the winner by unanimous decision.